


where have you been?

by gabiula, xeulia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabiula/pseuds/gabiula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeulia/pseuds/xeulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden? What kind of name is Eden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	where have you been?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samba_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samba_girl/gifts).



"Eden? What kind of name is Eden?”

Oscar just ignored the question. How could someone named ‘Neymar’ criticize the name of his soulmate?

“At least his writing is cute.”

“How do you know that is a ‘he’?”

Oscar stared Neymar for a while but before he could answer they were interrupted by the arrival of David Luiz.

“David! Oscar’s mark has appeared!”

Neymar announced it screaming and Oscar wanted to disappear into the nearest hole. David quickly took Oscar’s arm and read the name on it.

Eden.

Eden.

He knew an Eden. Kind of. Maybe.

“I think I know a guy with that name.”

Neymar clapped his hands.

“I said it was a guy!”

“Who is it?”

“Ahm...”

“Ahm?”

“The movie theater, you know?”

“Of course.”

“So.”

“What?”

“The owner. Of the movie theater. His name is Eden.”

It was an awkward silence. The movies’ owner had about fifty years old. He couldn’t be Oscar’s soulmate. As far as he knew, they didn’t even like the same kind of movies.

“At least he is rich.”

Oscar smiled slightly with Neymar attempting to be funny.

“Now we can watch movies for free, that’s great!”

They all laughed. Oscar thought to himself that he would never let his soulmate give his friends free entrances to the movies.

“Seriously, maybe there’s other Edens in the world.”

“It’s good that you won’t need to go out with thousands of people to find who is the one.”

David actually had a point. For a year already he was going out with all the Thiagos he met, but none of them seemed to be his soulmate. When they did, they didn’t pass the calligraphy test. No one could do the “T” like the one written on David’s wrist.

“Like I would find someone called Eden somewhere.”

“At least you have a soulmate”, lamented Neymar.

“Stop being so dramatic. The way you are, the name will appear and you’ll find your soulmate before me.”

They went to see a movie in the end. Just to check. Oscar knew that his Eden wasn’t an old man.

Oscar tried to arrive early, maybe he could read the theater owner’s wrist without him noticing, and without his friends realizing that he was worried with that possibility, but when he arrived Neymar was already there, waiting and eating popcorn. He pointed to his own finger, and Oscar knew he was saying that the movies’ Eden was already married.

He still went to buy his ticket, heavily breathing until he saw that the man didn't have 'Oscar' on the wrist. When Oscar sat besides Neymar, he felt lighter.

“Everything is right, in the end.”

“It’s not, I’m still alone.”

“Better alone than in bad company. Or you prefer Mr. Eden?”

Oscar snorted. Neymar was right, but it would be better if he didn’t know that.

“Where’s David?”

“How could I know? He is never late.”

They were waiting for ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

The movie should be starting already.

Twenty minutes.

The popcorn was over.

Thirty minutes waiting, and Neymar decided to go to the bathroom. When he came back, he was laughing.

“Hey, Oscar! I think it’s better for us to see the movie without David!”

When he asked why, Neymar shrugged and said that “he is probably doing something better with someone, if you know what I mean”.

Oscar wasn’t really sure of what his friend meant to say, but sometimes things are better when you don’t know about them.

The movie was nice, or as nice as it could be with Neymar commenting every line of it. The same Neymar dropped his phone in the middle of the theater when the movie ended, and stayed looking for it while Oscar was heading toward the exit. When he left the theater, a guy with eyes blue like the morning sky was collecting the 3D glasses.

“Oscar!”

He was giving his glasses to the guy when he saw Neymar running to him, but somehow the blue-eyed guy let the glasses drop.

“The name of my soulmate! It appeared!”

Neymar gave the guy his glasses and showed the name written on his wrist to Oscar. Gabriel was the name of his soulmate.

“I told you.” They went to the food court and there was David, accompanied by a tall young man with a huge mouth that Oscar had never seen before, but who blushed when he saw Neymar.

“David! Thiago! Now I have a soulmate!!!!”

Oscar then connected the dots. The name of that guy was “Thiago”. David Luiz is never late. Neymar went to the bathroom and came back saying that David should be doing something better...

Oh.

The rest of the day was nice. Except for the part that Neymar had already the name of his soulmate, and David had already found his. Oscar would be the only one alone soon.

-

They returned to the movie theater, the four of them this time. Thiago was a part of the squad now. Oscar was the last in the line to buy the ticket, just behind the new couple.

While they were waiting, they saw a tan boy coming on their direction. Thiago was the only who recognized him.

“Hey! Medina, how are you?!”

“Thiago! Haven’t see you for long!”

They hugged each other, and Thiago presented David as his boyfriend, and Oscar as their friend. Neymar was already buying his ticket when the four started talking.

“Hey, do you guys know someone named Neymar?” – Medina asked them. Thiago, David and Oscar looked at each other. – “I discovered this is the name of the love of my life.”

The young boy doesn’t seemed to be waiting a positive answer, so he blushed when Neymar appeared and presented himself.

“Hi, how are you? I’m the love of your life!”

Neymar then showed his wrist, where the guys could read “Gabriel”.

And Gabriel Medina was the name of that boy.

Oscar swears he didn’t get jealous when Neymar and Gabriel hugged, and when Gabriel decided to watch the film with them. He didn’t feel bad because he hadn't found his soulmate yet. Let’s pretend his face wasn't looking like he was in a funeral when he gave his ID card to the theater guy.

“Excuse me, your name is really Oscar?”

Oscar looked up and found his blue eyes staring at him. The guy had his ID card, wasn’t him seeing his name and his picture?

“I’m sorry, I just saw your wrist”, he said then.

Oscar reacted instinctively, scratching the four letters on his own wrist.

“My name is Eden. Hazard. I mean, Eden Hazard. Yeah.”

Oscar froze.

“Oh my God”, he was thinking.

He found him. Actually, he had already found him before. Had already touched his hand. He was the blue-eyed guy who collected the 3D glasses. His Eden was the son of the theater owner. Which also makes him the owner.

“Hey, Oscar, are you okay?”

Oscar smiled to him. His soulmate.

“Can I watch the movie with you? The session is on the house”.

In the end, everything was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sorry for any mistakes, and thank you for reading!! x


End file.
